What Are The SH Characters Afraid Of?
by NekoNekoMinako
Summary: Exactly as the title says, we shall find out what each and every SH character is afraid of...And the official names shall be listed for your convenience...AND! Special guest comments in each chapter!
1. Chapter 1

MJ: Alright, so I found this list of the documented phobias in the world, and decided to see what the characters of Storm Hawks might have. The first installment is Stork, who we all know is paranoid of just about every disease. Oh, and did I mention that randomly selected characters will be commenting every so often? Today's characters are...Aerrow and Master Cyclonis!  
Aerrow: Hey.

Cyclonis: I shall conquer the world...

MJ: O-kay then, let's begin...Here is what I think Stork might have...

Acarophobia- Fear of itching or of the insects that cause itching.

Agateophobia- Fear of insanity.

Agliophobia- Fear of pain.

Agoraphobia- Fear of open spaces or of being in crowded, public places like markets. Fear of leaving a safe place.

Albuminurophobia- Fear of kidney disease.

Algophobia- Fear of pain.

Amychophobia- Fear of scratches or being scratched.

Anginophobia- Fear of angina, choking or narrowness.

Aphenphosmphobia- Fear of being touched. (Haphephobia)

Ataxiophobia- Fear of ataxia. (muscular incoordination)

Bacillophobia- Fear of microbes.

MJ: Well, what think so far?

Aerrow: It sounds exactly like Stork.

Cyclonis: From what I know of the Merb, I have to agree with Aerrow...

MJ: Alright, so let's continue on down the list...

Bacteriophobia- Fear of bacteria.

Cancerophobia or Carcinophobia- Fear of cancer.

Cynophobia- Fear of dogs or rabies.

Dermatophobia- Fear of skin lesions.

Dermatosiophobia or Dermatophobia or Dermatopathophobia- Fear of skin disease.

Dysmorphophobia- Fear of deformity.

Emetophobia- Fear of vomiting.

Epistaxiophobia- Fear of nosebleeds.

Febriphobia or Fibriphobia or Fibriophobia- Fear of fever.

Helminthophobia- Fear of being infested with worms.

Hemophobia or Hemaphobia or Hematophobia- Fear of blood.

MJ: Still sound like Stork?  
Aerrow: I did not know there were so many ways to say paranoid...

Cyclonis: I didn't think there were this many phobias...

MJ: Yeah, well, just wait...It gets better.

Herpetophobia- Fear of reptiles or creepy, crawly things.

Hydrophobia- Fear of water or of rabies.

Hypnophobia- Fear of sleep or of being hypnotized.

Leprophobia or Lepraphobia- Fear of leprosy.

Meningitophobia- Fear of brain disease.

Monopathophobia- Fear of definite disease.

Pathophobia- Fear of disease.

Phthiriophobia- Fear of lice. (Pediculophobia)

Phthisiophobia- Fear of tuberculosis.

Poliosophobia- Fear of contracting poliomyelitis.

Syphilophobia- Fear of syphilis.

MJ: Only a few more after this...

Aerrow: You didn't let Stork see this, did you MJ?  
MJ: Of course not...He's not one of the ones commenting...

Cyclonis: That would've been kinda funny, though...

Aerrow: Yeah, it would be...

MJ: Continuing on...

Taeniophobia or Teniophobia- Fear of tapeworms.

Tetanophobia- Fear of lockjaw, tetanus.

Toxiphobia or Toxophobia or Toxicophobia- Fear of poison or of being accidently poisoned.

Traumatophobia- Fear of injury.

MJ: Alright! So, is this Stork, or is this not Stork?  
Aerrow: Definitely Stork.

Cyclonis: As I said, I don't know him very well, but this sounds like the Merb.

MJ: And there you have it! Names for Stork's fears! And let's hear some thanks for...HEY! NO MAKING OUT IN THE PRODUCTION STUDIO!!!

Aerrow: She started it!  
Cyclonis: Oh, I did, did I? I f I remember correctly, you're the one who kissed me first!

MJ: Save for the bedroom, lovebirds...


	2. Chapter 2

MJ: Alright, by a somewhat popular request, we shall now see what Aerrow is afraid of. And guest-starring in this chapter is...Dark Ace and Starling! Welcom to the show!  
Dark Ace: I'm only here because MJ threatened to whack me with the yaoi paddle.

Starling: Happy to be of service, MJ.

MJ: Alrighty! Now, let's take a look at what Aerrow fears...

Ankylophobia- Fear of immobility of a joint.

Asthenophobia- Fear of fainting or weakness.

Ataxiophobia- Fear of ataxia. (muscular incoordination)

Atelophobia- Fear of imperfection.

Athazagoraphobia- Fear of being forgotton or ignored or forgetting.

Atychiphobia- Fear of failure.

Autophobia- Fear of being alone or of oneself.

Basophobia or Basiphobia- Inability to stand. Fear of walking or falling.

Cleithrophobia or Cleisiophobia- Fear of being locked in an enclosed place.

Eremophobia- Fear of being oneself or of lonliness.

Kakorrhaphiophobia- Fear of failure or defeat.

Philophobia- Fear of falling in love or being in love.

::  
Starling: Um, why'd you put Philophobia in there?

MJ: Because Aerrow is afraid to admit his heart-felt feelings for Piper!

Starling: I see...Yes, now that you've explained, it make sense.

Dark Ace: I'm just surprised how much this sounds like the kid.

MJ: Alright! Let's continue on down the list!

Social Phobia- Fear of being evaluated negatively in social situations.

Soteriophobia - Fear of dependence on others.

Thanatophobia or Thantophobia- Fear of death or dying.

::  
MJ: Um, that's all I could find that sounded like Aerrow.

Dark Ace: This is remarkably like Aerrow...Now, may I please go?  
Starling: Dark Ace, you know we can't go until the end of the chapter! MJ, I have to concur with the Talon. This is very much like Aerrow.

MJ: And there you have it! Thanks to both of our commentators, and I shall speak to you all again! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

MJ: Alright, here is the third installment...And our lovely guests today are...Piper and...Um, who are you again?

person: Now that's just rude.

Piper: Hey, MJ, don't be so mean.

MJ: Seriously! I don't remember his name! Oh wait...Harrier! That's right! Sorry about that!

Harrier: It is alright. Now, shall we begin?  
Piper: Yes, I'd like to see what the idiot in my crew has...

MJ: Okay! Here we go!!

Aichmophobia- Fear of needles or pointed objects.

Anuptaphobia- Fear of staying single.

Arachnephobia or Arachnophobia- Fear of spiders.

Atephobia- Fear of ruin or ruins.

Automatonophobia- Fear of ventriloquist's dummies, animatronic creatures, wax statues - anything that falsly represents a sentient being.

Bibliophobia- Fear of books.

Bogyphobia- Fear of bogeys or the bogeyman.

Cacophobia- Fear of ugliness.

::  
Piper: Fear of ugliness, eh? Well, he is kinda vain...

MJ: And you're just now figuring this out?  
::

Coulrophobia- Fear of clowns.

Decidophobia- Fear of making decisions.

Epistemophobia- Fear of knowledge.

Ergophobia- Fear of work.

Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia- Fear of long words.

::  
Harrier: Makes sense they'd use a long word for the fear of long words...

MJ: Of course! Isn't that the point of naming things?  
Piper: Most of these words have roots in Latin, right?  
MJ: Yeah...Why?  
Piper: Do you know what the Latin word for "idiot" is?  
MJ: ...Let's just keep going, eh?

Hypsiphobia- Fear of height.

Logophobia- Fear of words.

Macrophobia- Fear of long waits.

Numerophobia- Fear of numbers.

Peniaphobia- Fear of poverty.

Philosophobia- Fear of philosophy.

Scotomaphobia- Fear of blindness in visual field.

::  
Piper: I think that's a fear any sharpshooter would have.

MJ: Yes, but we're not talking about any sharpshooter.

Harrier: Quite right. We are talking about Finn.

Piper: Who is a sharpshooter.

MJ: Alright, just a few more left.

Sophophobia- Fear of learning.

Thanatophobia or Thantophobia- Fear of death or dying.

Zemmiphobia- Fear of the great mole rat.

Harrier: Wait, fear of the great mole rat?  
MJ: Sounded like Finn, so I put it on the list here.

Piper: Actually, Harrier, that does sound like Finn.

MJ: Exactly, and to our readers...PLEASE REVIEW!!

Harrier: Wait, that's it?  
Piper: Yes, Harrier, that's it.

MJ: Now, please don't pull what Aerrow did in the first chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

MJ: Alright, here is the next installment of what our favorite SH characters fear. And our guest star today is...Wait a minute, who let you in here?!  
chaos: Hey, I'm your co-writer, I'm allowed in here! Besides, I've seen Storm Hawks before!

MJ: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!! THE GUEST STARS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FROM THE SHOW!!!  
chaos: Your guest stars in the the back making out again.

MJ: WHAAAAAATT?!?!?! -zooms off-

chaos: Sigh...guess this leaves me to start the chapter... Anyway, this one's Piper's fears...just so you know...

Ankylophobia- Fear of immobility of a joint.

Asthenophobia- Fear of fainting or weakness.

Asymmetriphobia- Fear of asymmetrical things.

Ataxiophobia- Fear of ataxia. (muscular incoordination)

Ataxophobia- Fear of disorder or untidiness.

Atelophobia- Fear of imperfection.

Atychiphobia- Fear of failure.

Katagelophobia- Fear of ridicule.

Mythophobia- Fear of myths or stories or false statements.

::  
chaos: Mina isn't back yet...either she can't find them, or they're being difficult...Ah well, back to work...

Nosophobia or Nosemaphobia- Fear of becoming ill.

Obesophobia- Fear of gaining weight.(Pocrescophobia)

Paralipophobia- Fear of neglecting duty or responsibility.

Psellismophobia- Fear of stuttering.

Social Phobia- Fear of being evaluated negatively in social situations.

Soteriophobia - Fear of dependence on others.

Tremophobia- Fear of trembling.

::  
chaos: And that's all Mina had on her list...Speaking of Mina, I think that's her...

MJ: -storms in, dragging Aerrow by his ear-

Aerrow: Ow! Hey, let go of my ear!

chaos: I see you found them?  
MJ: Yes, and luckily Mako-chan was there to help me seperate the two "lovebirds."

Aerrow: For the last time, stop calling us "lovebirds!"

chaos: Ah, but it seems everytime you two are together, something interesting goes on...

Aerrow: Geez, it is totally not my fault!  
MJ: Right, sure it isn't...Oh, that's right, you're probably going to use the same excuse you did in Chapter One, aren't you?!  
Aerrow: Did you HAVE to bring that up?

chaos: Yes, seeing as how it happened again. Anyway, please review...Preferably BEFORE Mina goes crazy on us...


	5. Chapter 5

Mina: At long, long last, I have updated this list! And, catering to the demands of the public, I shall now reveal what I believe are the Dark Ace's fears!! However, our first order of business is to introduce our special guest-stars!! So, if everyone would give a warm welcome to Aerrow and...hey, where'd our other guest go?

Aerrow: Ravess said she refused to have anything to do with possibly embarrassing Dark Ace...so she left. And I'm still upset with what you did to me in the last chapters.

Mina: Oh, hush, will ya? You of ALL people know what happens when I consume large amounts of sugar.

Aerrow: Just get on with the list...

--

Ankylophobia- Fear of immobility of a joint

Anuptaphobia- Fear of staying single

Asthenophobia- Fear of fainting or weakness

Ataxiophobia- Fear of ataxia. (muscular incoordination)

Atelophobia- Fear of imperfection

Atychiphobia- Fear of failure

Diplophobia- Fear of double vision

--

Aerrow: Woah, woah, woah..."fear of double vision?"

Mina: Yeah - if he had double vision, would he know which Aerrow to strike and actually hit?

Aerrow: Point taken. Moving on.

--

Epistaxiophobia- Fear of nosebleeds

--

Aerrow: Okay, THAT I have to question.

Mina: I'll explain that one in a minute or two.

Aerrow: Whatever...

Mina: It'll all make sense in a minute...

--

Eremophobia- Fear of being oneself or of loneliness

Ereuthrophobia- Fear of blushing

--

Mina: There was another one I wanted to put in here, but I might have had to bump the rating up to an M to be safe...wasn't sure.

Aerrow: Huh? What the...

Mina: Moving right along!!

--

Kopophobia- Fear of fatigue

Mastigophobia- Fear of punishment

Monophobia- Fear of solitude or being alone

--

Mina: Again, there was one that might've bumped the rating that I wanted to put here...

Aerrow: Mina, you are starting to scare me...

Mina: I scare everybody at twelve in the morning. Now shut up, we have more.

--

Philophobia- Fear of falling in love or being in love

Scotomaphobia- Fear of blindness in visual field

Soteriophobia - Fear of dependence on others

--

Mina: Really, that's all there is! Oh, for the ones I said I didn't want to put in there...Just tell me in your review you want to know what they are and I'll send them to ya!

Aerrow: You said you'd explain some of these to the readers....And me...

Mina: Well...the "nosebleed" one kinda goes hand-in-hand with the other ones that mention being alone or anything like that...

Aerrow: That explains very little...

Mina: One word, and I believe all my readers will understand what I mean when I say it...YAOI!!!! (runs off)

Aerrow: Wait, what does yaoi....Wait a minute, she doesn't mean...And with...(runs off after Mina) GET BACK HERE!!!!


End file.
